Shake It Up Fanfiction Part 1: A Confession
by Inferno Flake
Summary: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT IN EVERY CHAPTER BESIDES PROLOGUE. Rocky and CeCe were best friends. They did everything together. One day, CeCe walks in on Rocky pleasuring herself. They discuss it in the living room and the girls' true feelings are revealed.
1. Prologue

"I'm so bored." said CeCe. She was walking around town, bored out of her mind. "Why does Rocky have to be grounded? Oh, this sucks." She saw Ty sitting on the steps outside the apartment. "Hey, Ty!" He looked at her and smiled. "What's up, CeCe?" She sat next to him. "What happened to Rocky?" He looked at her, confused.

"Nothing, is there something she didn't tell me?" Now CeCe was confused as well. "Sh- She's grounded, isn't she?" He shook his head and said, "No, she said she's not feeling good and doesn't feel like hanging out. Rocky is in her room right now." CeCe asked, "Did you even try to get her out of her room?" "… No." The redheaded girl walked up to her friend's apartment. Quietly, she snuck in and tip-toed to Rocky's bedroom door. She burst in, yelling. "Surpri- WOAH! R- Rocky?"


	2. Tension's Release

Before CeCe's eyes was Raquel Blue, her best friend, with her bra unstrapped and her panties around her ankles. Both of their eyes widened. "Whoa! I'm sorry!" Rocky pulled up her panties and covered herself with her bra, quickly trying to strap it on. "CeCe! What are you doing here?" CeCe became frantic. "I'll wait in the living room!" She slammed the door behind her. Rocky sighed.

Two minutes later, Rocky walked out to see her friend on the couch, with the television on and she was breathing a little heavy. The brunette walked over to her and she was facing the door, giving slight moans that sounded like sweet nothings. Rocky walked closer. "CeCe?" CeCe turned around, putting both hands behind her back and now sitting down normally instead of hunched over the side. "Rocky! That was… fast…" Rocky sat down, placing one hand on CeCe's lap. She appeared to flinch a little bit.

"Look, CeCe, I can explain." Rocky looked up to see a mysterious blush on CeCe's face. "No, it's my fault." Rocky was surprised. "What do you mean?" CeCe turned around, sat on Rocky's lap, and hugged her. She put both hands on Rocky's hips. Rocky looked confused and she blushed as well. "Well, for one, it's natural. And I shouldn't have even entered without knocking or waiting for you to answer the door. And, um… I would be mad, too." She looked into Rocky's eyes. The dark haired girl finally put the pieces together. "CeCe, I- Eh!"

She was cut off by CeCe's lips. CeCe pulled away. Rocky piped up, "You… You do?" CeCe nodded. "Yes… I… I love you." Rocky and CeCe stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Rocky broke the silence. "CeCe… I love you, too." CeCe smiled and leaned in for another kiss. The two girls opened their mouths and their tongues intertwined. Rocky put her arms around CeCe while she stuck her hands in Rocky's shirt and played with her bra. Rocky moaned as she bit CeCe's lower lip playfully. The girls continued to do this, and CeCe began to grind on Rocky. CeCe began unbuttoning the brunette's pants and then stopped to look at Rocky and her big, round, and innocent brown eyes. "Are you sure it's okay?" asked CeCe, who was still beet red. Rocky was no different. "Yes…"

In what seemed to be less than a minute, both girls were naked, nervous yet excited to finally see each other's virgin bodies. Rocky however, who was lying on her back on the bed, began having second thoughts. "CeCe, are you sure about this?" CeCe knelt down, laying her eyes on Rocky's vagina for the first time. "Yes… Just trust me… It'll be amazing." CeCe reached out and touched it. Rocky gave a small peep and flinched a little. She reached again, this time rubbing the outside. Rocky breathed a little heavy, hugging her heart-shaped pillow. She began to whimper and call out her friend's name. "C- CeCe…"

CeCe licked her fingers and then slowly put two digits into Rocky. Her back arched as she moaned. "Oh, CeCe!" CeCe was so excited, she put in a third finger and continued to pull them in and out even faster. Rocky yelled, "Oh, CeCe! I feel something coming!" CeCe pulled out her fingers and continued to pleasure Rocky with her tongue. "Rocky… you taste so delicious…" Rocky's wrapped her legs around CeCe and her eyes tightened as she moaned one last time. "Oh, CeCe! Aah!" She came in CeCe's mouth, panting and releasing the tension on her pillow. CeCe smiled. "It's my turn now."

CeCe and Rocky switched positions, but Rocky had a better idea in mind. Instead of only pleasing CeCe, she held her hips and leaned in, slowly grinding against each other. Both girls were in ecstasy, especially Rocky who had just reached her climax which caused her to be more sensitive. CeCe tried not to moan, but this only encouraged her friend to go faster. CeCe's bottom lip began to quiver as she whimpered, constantly moaning and screaming Rocky's name. "Ooh! Rocky! Mmm!" CeCe arched her back so the friction between them grew plenty. Both girls moaned loudly as the grinded at a steady beat.

Rocky lay on top of CeCe and began to kiss her. One of her fingers circled CeCe's nipple and her whimpering became higher in pitch. Their tongues were furious in each other's mouths, as if they were fighting for dominance. Rocky's other hand began to explore CeCe's body, stroking a finger across her belly, rubbing her hips, and fondling her friend's breasts. CeCe couldn't take it anymore. "Rocky! I'm going to-" "Me too!" The girls' spaces tightened, and the feeling only intensified their climaxes.

~Sh- Sh- Sh- Shake It Up~ ~Shake! It! Up!~

The two girls were on the bed, still breathing heavily. They managed to get on their bras and panties. They couldn't help but giggle every time they looked each other in the eye. "I love you, Raquel." said CeCe. Rocky replied, "I love you too, Cecelia." The two girls leaned in for yet another kiss. When their lips met, that was when…

Their eyes widened when the door opened. Hastily, they reached for their clothes as Ty walked into her room, at first not comprehending the situation. "Hey, Rocky, CeCe. Why are you two in your bikini- OH MY GOD, THOSE AREN'T SWIMSUITS AT ALL!" They had to make up something on the spot before he finds out the truth.

"TY! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN WHILE WE'RE CHANGING!" CeCe yelled. Ty's shock became confusion… with shock. "WHY ARE YOU CHANGING IN THE FIRST PLACE?" CeCe replied, "BECAUSE I'M SPENDING THE NIGHT!" … Silence filled the room. Ty stared at CeCe, never before noticing how much her figure has changed in the past year.

He finally realized what he was doing. "… Oh, um, okay then. Later." Rocky turned to her. "You're spending the night?" CeCe hugged her, their bare bodies rubbing against each other. She rubbed Rocky's back and tugged at her panties. She leaned in and whispered to Rocky, "I want to make you scream."


	3. Mine For The Night

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, sorry for me being so idle, like 2 or 3 weeks. But with all advanced classes, I can't quite get to this as often. I'm planning a Sonny With A Chance fanfiction (I MISS that show SO much!) and Victorious because Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, and Elizabeth Gillies are absolutely STUNNING and I love that show so much. I might even add one with Daniella Monet. (They play Tori, Cat, Jade, and Trina, in case you didn't know.) Also, the previous chapter, Tension's Release, has been extended. Check it out! Anyway, here's "Mine For The Night!"**_

CeCe and Rocky had the house to themselves. CeCe looked at the brunette, curious as to what they'll be doing tonight. "It's pretty late, where is everybody?" Rocky smiled and grabbed a clipboard. _Same old Rocky,_ CeCe thought. She cleared her throat and began reading. "Your mom is on duty and my mom is working late. Your mom left Deuce in charge of Flynn and since Ty doesn't want to be here with us after our little incident earlier-" CeCe giggled. "Oh yeah, THAT." "Yeah, he's off with Deuce and Flynn."

CeCe reached for the remote, but Rocky beat her to it and turned off the TV. CeCe looked at Rocky, her smile causing the redhead to blush. She bit her lip. "Um… Whucha starin' at?" Rocky laid her down on the couch and leaned on top of her. "Let me return the favor from earlier… You're mine for the night. She leaned in and hugged CeCe, sucking on her bottom lip. She returned the gesture, lying down so Rocky could be on top.

She rubbed Rocky's butt and started to grind against her. Rocky moaned during the kiss and slid her hands up the redhead's shirt. She unstrapped her bra and pulled it out of her shirt, placing it on the floor. She lifted up her shirt, and moved away from the kiss and began licking CeCe's left breast. She grabbed the sides of the couch and moaned.

Rocky's hand slipped through CeCe's shorts and rubbed her slit from outside her panties. As CeCe moaned, Rocky pulled her panties aside and slowly entered her with one finger. The redhead began rubbing Rocky's breasts while Rocky liked hers. Soon one finger became two, then three. Eventually, the three fingers were going as fast as they could. CeCe gasped as the fingers made loud and wet sounds.

"Rocky! I feel it coming!" With a final thrust, CeCe's nails dug into the couch as she reached her peak. Rocky pulled her hand out of CeCe's shorts and licked her fingers. Rocky kissed her once more, smile lingering across her face. "Mom will be home in half an hour, we should get dressed." Rocky got up, but CeCe remained on the couch.

"This is going to sound weird Rocky but uh," CeCe paused. "I can't feel my legs. Can you carry me?" Rocky giggled and carried her still panting lover to her room, returning for her bra. She squeezed the cups and giggled a bit. CeCe lay in the room. She stared at her cell phone. "July 29th… Only a few more days…" CeCe lay on the side of Rocky's bed and closed her eyes. Rocky came in soon after. She laid in bed and kissed CeCe's cheek. "Good night, CeCe." "Good night, Rocky." "I love you." "I love you, too." With that, the girls fell asleep in their cuddle.

**_Yeah, it's a bit short, but it'll do for now. I promise the next one will be longer, just note that posting a new chapter to any of my stories will take two weeks, a month max. So I'll see you guys in... well... two weeks, a month max. xD Okay, later. Remember to review!_**

**_~Inferno Flake _**


	4. School Teases P1

_**Author's Note: Hey, all! It's Inferno Flake, here. I'm FINALLY updating this story, BOOYAH! So anyhoo, I'm getting a new laptop for Christmas, so with hope I'll be sending out stories faster. Now, enough about me, here's "School Teases Part One!" Who knew Rocky could be so evil…?**_

August 1st. You guessed it: the first day of school. CeCe leaned back on her locker, hanging out with Ty and Deuce. Deuce, as "slow" as he is, asked, "Where's Rocky?" Ty groaned. "Dude… I told you like seven times… She wouldn't get out of bed- oh, wait." Ty checked his phone and looked back up. "It's Rocky. She said Ma's driving her." CeCe smiled. "Alrighty, I can cope." They waited for about ten minutes. Then…

French braid. Light pink lipstick. Black and purple striped tube-top. Black jacket. Black miniskirt. Knee-high purple socks. Black Converse shoes. To put it bluntly: DAYUM, ROCKY, YOU FINE! Deuce covered his manhood with his book bag. CeCe looked away, blushing as her knees locked. Hell, even Ty felt a little guilty, getting turned on by his own sister. "Hey, hey, hey!" she said, her usual greeting sounding more alluring than usual.

Deuce looked at her, taking a quick glance at her cleavage and looking back up. "Sup." CeCe crossed her arms to hide the fact that you could see her erect nipples through her tight shirt. "Hey." Ty turned away and faced the lockers to hide his boner and said jokingly, "Someone's up early." She giggled and leaned next to CeCe. "You have a few of my classes… Guess the tutoring paid off…" The breath on CeCe's neck was warm yet cool. The extraordinary feel had her biting her lip to keep from getting wet.

The bell rang and Deuce and Ty left the two. Rocky walked away as well, the sway of her hips catching CeCe's attention. When the hall was empty, it was just the girls. They walked to class together while Rocky tapped a pencil against the lockers, walking ahead of CeCe. She dropped it, causing CeCe to look at her. Rocky bent over to reveal "The Heavy Artillery." Her small zebra stripe panties. The way they curved around her, the way they supported her vagina, it's as if she was better off wearing nothing.

CeCe wasn't going to let her win this little tease. As she walked past the brunette, she gently brushed her index and middle finger against her slit, putting a little pressure on her index. Rocky moaned and nearly stumbled forward. CeCe looked back at her. "Come on, we're going to be late for homeroom." Rocky caught up to her and whispered in her ear, "You tucked it inside me." CeCe smirked. "Guilty as charged."

Now, let's go through the course of the day.

HOMEROOM.

"Dang." "What is it, Rocky?" I can't keep a hold on my pencil today, can you pick it up for me?" The two girls went under the desks. The redhead noticed a smirk across her friend's face. She also noticed the location of the pencil. For one, it wasn't a pencil; it was a thick pink pen with feathers on the sides. Second, it wasn't on the ground. Rocky was sitting on it. CeCe stared at her. "Rocky, can you get up?" she whispered. "Slide it out, CeCe. I want it."

CeCe stiffened. "Now's not the ti-" "Please?" Rocky moaned quietly, grinding against the pen. "Shh! Okay!" She then slid her finger against her slit, grabbed the pen, then was stopped by Rocky. "Slowly… Twist it, I'll try not to be loud." Referring to an earlier statement; DAYUM, ROCKY, YOU FINE! The redhead couldn't say no. She did as she was told and seeing the gap and the wetness in her panties got CeCe excited, too. Rocky breathed heavily, biting her lip and trying to keep quiet.

CeCe jabbed the pen back in… fourteen times. Finally, as CeCe pulled out, Rocky breathed out heavily to avoid moaning. The redhead smiled at the sight of the moist pen. "Hey, Rocky." She looked up to see CeCe licking the pen. "Oh, you'll get yours soon." CeCe smiled. "It tastes so good." Rocky blushed. "… Hey, CeCe." "Yeah?" "The class is quiet." They found out the bell rang. One minute until the tardy bell rings.

PERIOD ONE: ENGLISH & LANGUAGE ARTS

"AAH~" "Cecelia Jones!" "Oh, sorry Mrs. Henderson!" She turned to Rocky and whispered, "That was cruel!" What happened, you ask? Rocky took her phone, went to the Vibration Settings, put it on Max Vibration, and firmly pushed it against CeCe's vagina. Rocky was in a laughing fit for the rest of the class.

PERIOD TWO: MATH

"So, when simplified, the problem is 11.5 x 6 which equals 69." "Good job, Raquel." Rocky sat next to the redhead. "Hey, CeCe, you get that?" "What?" "The answer." "Oh, no, I got 70… No idea how that happened, haha." Rocky leaned in. "If you needed my help, you for sure would've gotten 69…" She lightly licked the side of CeCe's neck. "Enyea~" she moaned as she shivered. Rocky pulled away and blushed as CeCe bit the end of the pen she still had.

PERIOD THREE: SCIENCE

They duo shared a textbook since Mr. Young was short on them after vandalisms year after year. "Hey, Rocky, what's this word?" "Sound it out." "Um… d… deox… de… Ugh." "Here's some motivation: the sooner you say it, the sooner I'll stop." "Stop wha- Eh!" CeCe jumped. Rocky brushed her finger against CeCe's warm spot, rubbing up and down and putting light force on it. "Clock's ticking…" Five minutes of this until CeCe finally said it. "D- DEOXYRIBONUCLEIC ACID!" Silence fell over the class. CeCe smiled. "Hehehe, um… Go, Science."

LUNCH

The four sat at a table, Deuce and Ty still sneaking glances at Rocky. Deuce and Ty dropped their forks. "I'm such a klutz." "It's okay, Deuce. I am, too." They went under the tables. Now, this wouldn't be a problem, but they're teenage boys. You know. Hormones and what not. They looked up Rocky's skirt "accidentally." Tucked. Wet. Oh, sweet Jesus, this is what Heaven feels like. Rocky's body. Ty got up silently. Deuce however, yelled out, "DAYUM, ROCKY, Y- um… I stabbed myself with the fork." Rocky gave a questioning, "Okay?"

_**What do you guys think? Part Two next week!**_

_**~Inferno Flake**_


	5. School Teases P2

_**Author's Note: So sorry, you know, school and stuff. Anyway, I won't bore you guys; I've been anticipating this, too. So without any further stalling, here's "School Teases Part Two!"**_

PERIOD 4: SOCIAL STUDIES

"Hmph!" "Raquel, are you okay?" Rocky sat up. "Y- Yeah, sorry about that." Rocky turned to CeCe. "Why would you do that?" She took her phone out of the brunette's skirt. "Little payback from earlier, knowhatimean, knowhatimean?"

PERIOD 5: SPANISH II

"Después de la escuela, voy a hacerte gritar, Cece." Rocky giggled at the statement. "Um… qué?" questioned CeCe. "Here, look it up in a Spanish-English Dic-" "GASP! RAQUEL BLUE!" "SHH, CECE, LET ME FINISH THE WORD, JEEZUS! … Dictionary." "… Oh… Mk. Where are they? … That was a dumb question." CeCe sat on the right side of the classroom, right next to the bookcase, filled with 23 dictionaries. After about fifteen minutes, she got a rough (yet very precise) translation of Rocky's sentence. "After school, I make scream, Cece."

PERIOD 6: PHYSICAL EDUCATION

Oh, one can only imagine what will happen: a passion-filled shower, an intense act of love in the locker room… Neither of those happened. Coach La'Sore blew his whistle to get the class's attention. "Everybody line up, and we'll count off teams for volleyball, we're playing outside today." CeCe sighed… not out of pleasure, no doubt. "Rocky, switch with Vanessa so we could at least be on the same team-"

La'Sore interrupted her. "Blue, Jones, I'll need you two to run to the office real quick and tell the principal our air conditioner's out." CeCe had a confused look on her face. "Why do you need two people?" "Oh, because afterwards you have to help move some thi-" "Why do we have to do it? Just send the boys!" "…This is an all girls period." Funny way of phrasing that, just thought I should say.

So the two skipped off (metaphorically) to the office. AFTER all the unimportant errands, they went back to the gym. Rocky hummed and listened to the echo in the gym. "Well, we should head outs-" Right then, Rocky interrupted her with the words CeCe never thought she'd hear from Rocky. "Not today!"

"What? Isn't it against your 'morals' or something to skip a class?" Rocky leaned in and kissed her. "It's not skipping if we're in class, is it?" CeCe pulled away and ran to Coach La'Sore… Naw, I'm kidding, she was putty in the girl's hands. They sat on the cold tiled floor, still kissing each other. CeCe smiled as she looked around. "You're not afraid someone will walk in on us? We're doing this in the middle of the gym." "No one will walk in… well, students, anyway. I locked the doors behind us."

CeCe smiled and blushed a bit. Rocky leaned on top of her, her hand supporting CeCe's head from touching the cold floor. She took one of her hands and lifted CeCe's shirt a bit, teasing her. She twirled her finger around her friend's breast. "No bra, CeCe?" "I- I felt uncomfortable in it." "Or… were you going to try to get to me by 'free bra-ing' it?" She gave her breast a squeeze and CeCe winced a bit, putting her lips on Rocky's.

The brunette's hand traveled south and into the redhead's shorts. "… You were going to do something you liar." "You can't prove that, Rocky!" "Well, I would say your 'free-balling' it, but we um… can't. Knowhatimean, knowhatimean?" CeCe held in her giggles as the brunette went down on her. "Oh, hey, CeCe, guess what." "What?"

_**(THIS IS VALUABLE INFORMATION TO ALL MEN, INCLUDING MYSELF. CAREFULLY READ THE FOLLOWING.)**_ Rocky pushed one hand gently but firmly down on CeCe's stomach and entered her slit with two fingers, one on the top and one on the bottom. "I looked up the g-spot on Google."

CeCe's eyes shut tight. She couldn't believe the intense feeling Rocky was giving her; it was like something she could never imagine! Her upper body twisted and turned as she moaned out Rocky's name. She was so close to her peak, it was coming fast… but to no avail. The feeling continued to build up as Rocky's fingers became faster. Eyes shut or open, CeCe saw nothing but stars. The redhead's mind was running. How could Rocky be so… "Naughty?"

Rocky smiled. "Don't worry, CeCe, I'll finish you up." She took out her fingers and licked her slit. CeCe's moans grew louder as she continued. "Oh, Rocky!" She came, and never has it ever felt so good. She panted as she lie on the ground; still giving out weak moans at Rocky's every lick. "I… I'm going to… get you back… Blue…" Rocky grinned, very satisfied as she licked her fingers. "I'll be waiting. Oh, and bells going to ring in 10 minutes. We usually come back to get dressed five minutes before the bell. Don't bother with the math. Hurry, hurry!"

CeCe stood up, pulling her shorts back up. "This means war… I WILL get my sweet vengeance."

_**Wonder how CeCe's going to get her back. "Sweet Vengeance" next week!**_

_**~Inferno Flake**_


	6. Sweet Vengeance P1

_**Author's Note: OMG, DID I ACTUALLY KEEP A PROMISE? Hehe, sorry guys, you know, about the last chapter. But from now on, I'm going to pump these out faster than Rocky and CeCe's fingers… wait, I mean... No, never mind, that's what I meant. Here's "Sweet Vengeance!"**_

"She got me, today... She got me good." CeCe said to herself as she watched _Good Luck, Charlie, _a Disney Channel show she liked an awful lot. She thought Bridgit Mendler was hot. _But not as hot as my Rocky, _she thought, giggling a bit. She made a bowl of ice cream and cut a banana in half, putting it in the bowl.

She sat back on the couch. Eventually, a piece of banana was left. She chased it around the bowl, finally catching it with her spoon. As she ate it slowly, taking little nips around it, an idea sprang to mind. "This is gonna be good…"

~Sh- Sh- Sh- Shake It Up~ ~Shake! It! Up!~

Rocky climbed, or as I like to call it, "ninja'd," her way through the fire escape. "Hey, Hey, Hey! CeCe?" The brunette hopped down without a sound, and made her way through the apartment. "Where are you?" She reached the redhead's room and walked in to a little delectable treat.

"Hey, Rocky!" CeCe said, sitting at a little table in a big loose shirt. She had a little table near her, a single sundae on top of it. A pink light illuminated the naturally dim room. "Hey, CeCe." the brunette said seductively. She sat across from CeCe, smiling. "No 'vengeance?'" she asked, taking the cherry and sucking on it. As she swallowed, CeCe giggled and said "Hey that could be _**your**_cherry."

Rocky leaned over the table. "Oh, really?" She planted a kiss on the redhead's lips, forcing their tongues into each other's mouths. "Let me move the ice cream and whip cream firs-" "No, Rocky. They're there for a reason." The assertiveness in her voice made Rocky excited. CeCe yelled, "SEXY TRANSITION TIME!"

~Sh- Sh- Sh- Shake it Up!~ ~Shake! It! Up!~

Rocky was impressed. "I didn't know you could do so much in a five second clip of a Selena Gomez song, CeCe." She stared at the camera. "I also never knew that we were allowed to break the fourth wall." "Well, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" CeCe said, undressing. Rocky lay on her bed completely bare. Whip cream covered her nipples and "Hole of All Knowing Power."

CeCe lay on top of her, and began kissing her, the girls moaning as the grinded against each other. CeCe went down, and began licking the whip cream off of her breasts. Knowing she had to wait for more, Rocky grabbed the sheets, clenching tightly. "Oh, CeCe…" As she cleaned her breasts, CeCe went down. Rocky braced herself for CeCe's tongue, but then…

It hit her hard. A stinging, yet pleasurable, sensation. Rocky shrieked in pleasure, so fast and deep. "Vengeance never goes away, Rocks…" she said through heavy breaths. Rocky was perplexed. _Is CeCe a… no, that's impossible, OF COURSE CECE'S A GIRL. Think Rocky… _A little hard to do that when it feels like someone's stretching you out from the inside. CeCe grabbed Rocky's arms and kissed her, moaning into each other's mouths once more. _WAIT. CeCe's… holding me? _Rocky counted in her head. _Humans have three arms, right? No, they have four… One? _Wow, the sex is so good that Rocky doesn't know how many arms she has. Who DOESN'T want sex like that?

Rocky stopped CeCe by sitting up. She didn't dare look down, that's a surprise. She flipped over, on her hands and knees. "Oh, you're so evil, CeCe." She said, biting her lip. This animalistic side of Rocky has CeCe hotter than before. "Don't worry, I won't leave this undone."

_**Oh-ho-ho! Where will this lead us next week? Only time may tell. Well, I mean I can tell too, but only time has permission. 'Cause I gave it to time. I didn't give permission to time to tell about it. I gave time MY permission and since it has my permission and I can't get it back, I can't tell you. Yeah. I have questionable methods. Anyway, I WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS SOME INSPIRATIONS TO WRITE SHAKE IT UP STORIES. "XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx" is awesome! I love the lemony- or rather, "banana-y" stories you write! Another one is "I Tear Paper For Fun." When you messaged me I felt great, awesome, and dare I say… *inhale* … bad-ass. I love your stories, particularly "Now And Forever." I can't wait for more! I'll mention more later. I figured an Author's Note this long is enough whoring for one chapter. Well, I'm off! "Sonny With A Chance" update this weekend! "Shake It Up!" update Wednesday 21**__**st**__**!**_

_**~Inferno Flake**_


	7. Sweet Vengeance P2

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS FROM SHAKE IT UP! AND INFERNO FLAKE! Last time, CeCe began pleasing Rocky with a certain "object," in which I drop a hint on what it is early in the chapter. Rocky goes from shock to satiety, and wants more. WARNING: ANAL SEX IS PORTRAYED IN THIS CHAPTER! Don't like? Don't read.**_

CeCe wrapped her arms around Rocky. "Oh, really?" CeCe rubbed the outside of Rocky's slit with the object, making the tanned girl moan. "Oh, CeCe, I want it inside me!" The redhead smiled devilishly, rubbing her partner's behind. "Oh, trust me, Rocky, that's inevitable." "Vocabulary word?" "Fo' sho'." "Sweet."

CeCe entered Rocky once more, but something was off. When Rocky sat up, the object was relocated. The side that Rocky made wet slid across the roof of her slit as well. Both girls began moaning, calling out each other's names. "Rocky, you bit- Mmm!" "Such language is uncalled for, CeCe, I was _trying_ to reposition it~" CeCe moaned louder. "Rocky!"

"Mmm, CeCe, it's barely nudging me but it feels so good!" She said, her hips rolling with the sensation at a steady pace. Both moaned, breathing heavily. Rocky wanted CeCe's plan to backfire, so she pushed into her, sending the object, in its entirety, into the redhead. With a loud squeak-like sound, the younger girl came. She lay on her back panting heavily. "Well, CeCe, that's two to zero."

Rocky climbed out of bed when CeCe grabbed her arm. "What I'm going to do will be worth _ten_ of these so called 'points.'" She got the girl on all fours, with her help. Rocky figured CeCe was just going to try again. She was wrong. With an unfamiliar intrusion, Rocky yelped. "CeCe, what are you doing?" the brunette said through loud moans. "Oh, come on, Rocky; don't be so 'anal.'" Rocky whimpered as the other girl plowed her derrière.

It felt strange to her. It hurt her when CeCe started, but soon pain turned to pleasure. Rocky laid her head down on the bed, clawing into the sheets as the redhead attacked her. "Faster, CeCe! I want it to _disappear_ inside me!" (_XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx_ Reference!) The redhead loved this sexy side of Rocky. Taking the offer, she went deeper. Rocky screamed in pleasure. THANK GOD they were alone. How the neighbors will feel, however… that didn't matter to them.

Rocky felt amazing. Her left hand moved down to her breast and she began squeezing her breast and her other hand she used to finger herself. The redhead smiled and said, "Hey, beautiful, I want to watch!" She pulled out the item and Rocky lay on her back again, CeCe grabbing her legs and throwing them over her shoulders. She rapidly thrust into and out of Rocky. "I'm surprised you're letting me do this, Rocks." Rocky nodded without a word, just a short breath that CeCe heard as "faster." Rocky reached down, but CeCe stopped her, fingering Rocky herself.

Rocky's body rolled as she whimpered for CeCe. "CeCe, I'm about to… Oh!" She had an orgasm and CeCe pulled out and placed the object down. Rocky panted. "You… are freakier than I ever could've given you credit for." CeCe planted a kiss on her cheek. "There's a little bit of freak in all of us." (_I Tear Paper For Fun _Reference!) "We're even, I guess." "You guess? I was all up in you! … With this!" she said, lifting the item.

Rocky was eventually dressed. "Ugh, I won't be able to sit for a week. Well, see you. Oh, by the way, mom's out of the house tomorrow night. Want to spend the night?" "Make you scream again? I'll take up that offer!" Rocky giggled. "Don't forget! Love you!" she exclaimed as she left. "Love you, too!"

~Sh- Sh- Sh- Shake It Up!~ ~Shake! It! Up!~

Flynn sat in the living room watching Spongebob. "I'm hungry, CeCe." She glared at him. "I found a banana in your room. It tasted okay, but the peel smelled funny." Her eyes widened. She ran in her room. It was gone! "Thank god Flynn doesn't have sex-ed."

_**GOTTA RUSH TO UPDATE MORE STORIES, CAN'T TALK, BYE GUYS!**_

_**~INFER- Oh, sorry. Let me try again.  
><strong>_

_**~Inferno Flake**_


End file.
